Axton/Skins
Skins available and unlockable for Axton. There are 20 heads and 89 skins to collect in total for Axton. Heads Default *''Axton'' *''Radar Ranger'' *''Wetworker'' Unlockable *''Dapper Gent'' - Rare drop from Henry the Stalker *''Gallant Grunt'' - Complete To Pay The Bills *''Grizzled Veteran'' - Mission reward for completing Symbiosis as Axton *''Handsome Jack's Mask'' - dropped by Handsome Jack *'' '' - Dropped by killing Geary; rare drop from The Warrior *'' '' - Dropped by Creepers *''Bone Blinder'' - Rare drop from Vermivorous the Invincible *''Roguish Renegade'' - Mission reward for completing In Memoriam as Axton *'' '' - Random Drop *''Shadaloo Stylish'' - Rare drop from Terramorphous the Invincible *''Space Knight'' - Rare drop from BNK3R *''Special Edition - Snowblind'' - Special Edition DLC Skin; can be obtained via trading *''The Hawk'' - Mission reward for completing Statuesque as Axton *''Vault Veteran: Lancer'' - Have game save from Borderlands *'' '' - Mission reward for X Marks The Spot in Captain Scarlett and Her Pirate's Booty *'' '' - Acquired in Mr. Torgue's Campaign of Carnage DLC *''Clever Boy'' - Acquired in Sir Hammerlock's Big Game Hunt Gallery AxtonAxton.png|Axton (default) AxtonRadarRanger.png|Radar Ranger AxtonWetworker.png|Wetworker AxtonVVLancer.png|Vault Veteran: Lancer AxtonSESnowblind.png|Special Edition: Snowblind AxtonGrizzledVeteran.png|Grizzled Veteran AxtonRoguishRenegade.png|Roguish Renegade AxtonGallantGrunt.png|Gallant Grunt AxtonTheHawk.png|The Hawk Dappergent.jpg|Dapper Gent ss.jpg|Shadaloo Stylish AxtonMineButNotYours.png|Mine But Not Yours sand.jpg|Sandblaster mm.jpg|Medic Mantis sk.jpg|Space Knight Boneblinder.jpeg|Bone Blinder hjm.jpg|Handsome Jack's Mask scurvy dog.png|Scurvy Dog Choppertopper.jpg|Chopper Topper Clever_Boy.png|Clever Boy Skins Default *''Axton's Regulations Attire'' *''Axton's Blue Period'' *''Bluegrass'' *''Blue Serenity'' *''Bright Boy'' *''Bright Idea'' *''Burning Love'' *''Double Down Browntown'' *''Do or Die'' *''Fade to Blue'' *''Greenback'' *''Gruff Around the Edges'' *''Marooned'' *''Red Fraction'' *''Red Right Hand'' *''Rough and Tumble'' *''Scurvy Prevention'' *''Snake in the Grass'' *''Undah Da Sea'' Unlockable *''At Arms'' - Mission reward from Shielded Favors *'' '' - Rank 3 "EXPLOOOOOSIONS!" challenge *'' '' - Item of the Day *''Bandit Incineration'' - Rank 5 "Knee Deep in Brass" challenge *''Bandit War Paint'' - Rank 3 "Marauder? I Hardly Know 'Er" challenge *''Black Ops'' - Rare drop from any of the four Hyperion Assassins *''Blue Bomber'' - Rare drop from Son of Mothrakk *''Dahl Efficiency'' - *''Dahl Elite'' - Item of the Day *''Dahl Predator'' - Rank 5 "Crouching Tiger, Hidden Assault Rifle" challenge *''Dark and Light'' - Rare drop from Dukino's Mom *''Denim Dynamo'' - Rank 3 "Aggravated Assault" challenge *''Double Down Browntown'' - *''Fierce and Flowery'' - Rare drop Vermivorous the Invincible *''Fire and Forget'' - Rank 3 "The Killer" challenge *''Gearbox'' - Only available to Gearbox Software employees *''Golden Boy'' - Rank 3 "Blue Sparks" challenge *''Greener Pastures'' - Rank 3 "It Ain't Easy Looting Green" challenge *''Green Beret'' - Mission reward from The Cold Shoulder *''Greenhorn'' - Rank 3 "Super Novas" challenge *''Grey Matter'' - Rank 3 "Not Full of Monkeys" challenge *''He's On Fire'' - Rare drop from Captain Flynt *''Heating Up'' - Rank 3 "Pull the Pin!" challenge *''Hyperion Heroism'' - Rank 3 "Load and Lock" challenge *''Hyperion Honor'' - Item of the Day *'' '' - Rank 5 "Eviscerated" challenge *'' '' - Rank 3 "For the Hoard!" challenge *''It's Kinda Easy being Green'' - *''Jakobs Family'' - Mission reward from Capture the Flags *'' '' - Rank 5 "Quick Draw" challenge *'' '' - Item of the Day *''Last Boy Scout'' - Rank 5 "This Is No Time for Lazy!" challenge *'' '' - Rare drop from King Mong *''Maliwan Elegance'' - Rank 5 "Slag-licked" challenge *''Maliwan Grace'' - Rank 5 "I Just Want to Set the World on Fire" challenge *''Maliwan Style'' - Item of the Day *''Midnight Sky'' - Rank 3 "Longshot" challenge *'' '' - Random drop from Creepers *''Miss O'Hara'' - Rank 3 "Rocket and Roll" challenge *''Mister Blonde'' - Rare drop from Saturn *''Pandoran Legend'' - Have game save from Borderlands *'' '' - Rank 5 "Nothing Rhymes with Orange" challenge *''Patient'' - Acquired in Sir Hammerlock's Big Game Hunt *''Purple Haze'' - *'' '' - Mission reward from To Grandmother's House We Go *''Purple Prose'' - Rank 5 "Badass Bingo" challenge *''Purple Sun'' - Mission reward from No Vacancy *''Radioactive'' - Rank 3 "Super Novas" challengehttp://www.lcplin.org/ *''Real Men Wear Pink'' - *''Red Letter Day'' - Random drop from "Chubby" mobs *'' '' - Rank 3 "Hail of Bullets" challenge *''Self Azured'' - Rank 3 "Open Pandora's Boxes" challenge *''Shadowy Warrior'' - *'' '' - Rank 3 "Fisticuffs" challenge *''Special Edition: Fired Up'' - Special Edition DLC Skin; Can be obtained via trading *''Special Forces'' - Mission reward from The Overlooked: Medicine Man *''Tediore Customer Service'' - 777 on slot machines *''Tediore Low Price'' - Item of the Day *''Tediore Value'' - Rank 5 "Boomerbang" challenge *''The Grass is Greener'' - Rank 4 in "Whaddya Buyin'" challenge *''The Half-Shell'' - *''The Man With the Golden Pun'' - Rank 3 "Shotgun!" challenge *''The Pink Panzer'' - Rare drop from Terramorphous the Invincible *''Torgue Explosiveness'' - Rank 3 "BOOM" challenge *'' '' - Item of the Day *''Torgue Speed Demon'' - Rank 5 "Catch-A-Rocket!" challenge *'' '' - Rare drop from threshers *''Urban Jungle'' - *''Vladof Freedom'' - Rank 5 "Ammo Eater" challenge *'' '' - Item of the Day *''Vladof Sickle'' - 777 on slot machines *''Volcanic'' - Rare drop from spiderants *''White Knight'' - Rare drop from threshers *'' '' - [http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Halloween_Costumes_on_Twitbook#Table%7CHalloween 2012 SHiFT promotional skin ] ''Downloadable '' Note: It is not known, at the time of this edit, if Downloadable skins and heads are placed into one's ingame inventory or unlocked in the customization menu directly. *Crash Test Soldier - Commando Domination Pack *Advanced Warfare - Commando Supremacy Pack *Delicious Flesh - Commando Madness Pack Gallery AxtonsRegulationAttire.png|Axton's Regulation Attire (default) AxtonsBluePeriod.png|Axton's Blue Period AxtonBluegrass.png|Bluegrass AxtonBlueSerenity.png|Blue Serenity AxtonBrightBoy.png|Bright Boy AxtonBrightIdea.png|Bright Idea AxtonBurningLove.png|Burning Love AxtonDoubleDownBrowntown.png|Double Down Browntown AxtonDoorDie.png|Do or Die AxtonFadetoBlue.png|Fade to Blue AxtonGreenback.png|Greenback AxtonGruffAroundtheEdges.png|Gruff Around the Edges AxtonMarooned.png|Marooned AxtonRedFraction.png|Red Fraction AxtonRedRightHand.png|Red Right Hand AxtonRoughandTumble.png|Rough and Tumble AxtonScurvyPrevention.png|Scurvy Prevention AxtonSnakeintheGrass.png|Snake in the Grass AxtonUndahDaSea.png|Undah Da Sea AxtonAtArms.png|At Arms Axton-atattention.jpg|At Attention AxtonBanditBloodandRust.png|Bandit Blood and Rust AxtonBanditIncineration.png|Bandit Incineration AxtonBanditWarPaint.png|Bandit War Paint *|Black Ops *|Blue Bomber *|Dahl Efficiency AxtonDahlElite.png|Dahl Elite *|Dahl Predator *|Dark and Light AxtonDenimDynama.png|Denim Dynamo Axton-doubledownbrowntown.jpg|Double Down Browntown *|Fierce and Flowery AxtonFireandForget.png|Fire and Forget Axton Gearbox.PNG|Gearbox AxtonGoldenBoy.png|Golden Boy AxtonGreenerPastures.png|Greener Pastures AxtonGreenBeret.png|Green Beret *|Greenhorn AxtonAxtonGreyMatter.png|Grey Matter *|He's On Fire AxtonHeatingUp.png|Heating Up Axton-hyperionhonor.jpg|Hyperion Honor AxtonHyperionHeroism.png|Hyperion Heroism Axton-HyperionHornet.png|Hyperion Hornet AxtonIceandFire.png|Ice and Fire *|It's Kinda Easy being Green AxtonJakobsFamily.png|Jakobs Family *|Jakobs Filigree AxtonJakobsOldFashioned.png|Jakobs Old-Fashioned *|Last Boy Scout AxtonLickingFlames.png|Licking Flames AxtonMaliwanElegance.png|Maliwan Elegance AxtonMaliwanGrace.png|Maliwan Grace Axton-maliwanstyle.jpg|Maliwan Style AxtonMidnightSky.png|Midnight Sky AxtonMinecraft.png|Minecraft AxtonMissOHara.png|Miss O'Hara *|Mister Blonde AxtonPandoranLegend.png|Pandoran Legend *|Patient Axton-PinkPandoracorn.png|Pink Pandoracorn AxtonPurpleHaze.png|Purple Haze AxtonPurpleNurple.png|Purple Nurple *|Purple Prose AxtonPurpleSun.png|Purple Sun *|Radioactive *|Real Men Wear Pink AxtonRedRover.png|Red Rover AxtonSelfAzured.png|Self Azured *|Shadowy Warrior Axton-skyward.jpg|Skyward AxtonSEFiredUp.png|Special Edition: Fired Up AxtonSpecialForces.png|Special Forces Axton-tediorelowprice.jpg|Tediore Low Price AxtonTedioreCustomerService.png|Tediore Customer Service Axton-TedioreValue.png|Tediore Value AxtonTheGrassisGreener.png|The Grass is Greener *|The Half-Shell AxtonTheManWiththeGoldenPun.png|The Man With the Golden Pun The Pink Panzer.jpg|The Pink Panzer AxtonTorgueExplosiveness.png|Torgue Explosiveness Axton-torguehighoctane.jpg|Torgue High Octane Fry ax speed demon.jpg|Torgue Speed Demon AxtonTwentyThousandLeagues.png|Twenty Thousand Leagues *|Urban Jungle *|Vladof Freedom Axton-vladofrevolution.jpg|Vladof Revolution AxtonVladofSickle.png|Vladof Sickle Axton-volcanic.jpg|Volcanic Axton-whiteknight.jpg|White Knight Axton-Yellowjacket.png|Yellowjacket Trivia *The Shadaloo Stylish head is a reference to Street Fighter antagonist M. Bison and his criminal organization, Shadaloo. *The Medic Mantis head is a reference to a Metal Gear Solid Boss : Psycho Mantis. *The Clever Boy head is a reference to the character Robert Muldoon from Jurassic Park. *The Half-Shell skin is a reference to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' Tag-Line: Heroes in a Half-Shell! *The Blue Bomber Skin is a reference to Capcom's Megaman whose nickname is "Blue Bomber". *The Black-Ops Skin is a reference to the Black Ops Division from the U.S. Military. Category:Skins